


Ragamuffin

by otapocalypse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But cuteness ensues, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Mettaton rants about cats, Oneshot, i don't wanna give too much away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Papyrus saves the day again. He and Mettaton are now fathers</p><p>I wasn't going to post this because it's so short, but since people seem to like it, I don't care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragamuffin

One thing Papyrus was able to get used to about the surface was the rain. While nothing came too close to such a thing in the underground, he’d spent enough time exploring the waterfalls with Undyne to find the pattering of water on his bones to be normal.

What was not normal, however, was the squeaking. Papyrus stopped dead in his tracks. Did surface rain squeak? Surely he, the great Papyrus, would know if it did. Still, he’d be late if he tried to find the source of the squeaking, and he’d told Mettaton he’d be on time for their date. Still, his curiosity drove him to locate the source of the noise, which was a tiny, soaked kitten, hiding from the elements in a drain pipe. It looked at the skeleton pitifully and squeaked again.

“FEAR NOT, SMALL ONE!” He assured the kitten. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A HERO! IT IS MY DUTY TO HELP THOSE IN NEED SUCH AS YOURSELF!” He reached in and gently pulled the kitten out, cradling it close and rubbing it with his already drenched cape as he trudged along.

Mettaton was on the couch when he got home. “And where have you been all night, dear?” The robot asked, eyebrow raised, until Papyrus revealed the now dry kitten, who’s striped fur was fluffed up from the cold. “Aw! What a delightful little fluffball! You know why cats were worshiped I’m Ancient Egypt don’t you, dear?” Papyrus listened intently and set the kitten on the couch as Mettaton went on.

“So independent, so sleek, such effective hunters of mice, providing companionship and ridding the earth of disease-” CRASH! In the monsters’ lapse in attention, the kitten had climbed onto the side table and sent a lamp flying with a tap of its tiny paw. The three stared at the lamp, which was miraculously still in one piece. “So can we keep him, Metta?” Papyrus asked eagerly, fists clenching like an excited child. “Well.” Mettaton sniffed.

“Such a little ragamuffin would need the proper upbringing that only we could provide, if he wants to be anything close to his great ancestors.” And so the night ended with Mettaton, Papyrus, and the newly named Ragamuffin all curled up on the couch, Ragamuffin’s quiet purrs and the monster’s deep breathing the only sounds in the room. When Sans returned, he took one look at the odd trio curled up on his couch and shrugged. “Guess we have a cat now.“


End file.
